The last goodbye
by Thaliel
Summary: Resubmitted. SS have to say goodbye...


Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or anything related to it, CLAMP does. 

The last goodbye Sakura's P.O.V. : I never wanted this day to come. The day Syaoran would leave for Hong-Kong, not knowing when he'll be back. I wished that day would never come, but I couldn't keep it from coming. The thought of being thousands of miles apart from him made me unimaginably sad. Why can't you just stay here? Please, stay here with me! 

Syaoran's P.O.V. : I know I can't stay. I wish I could, but it's just impossible. I know Sakura doesn't understand. Because she doesn't want to understand. Only a few hours until we have to say goodbye. I hope Sakura doesn't start to cry. I couldn't stand that. Why must I leave her? I don't want to leave her alone!

Normal P.O.V. : The Tokyo airport was as busy as usual, people running around nervously, suitcases being transported on conveyor belts, stewardesses and pilots wandering through the large halls. From the speakers came an announcement:

"Passengers for flight nr.8264 to Hong-Kong, please check in at gate 7!"

Sakura and Syaoran stood in the main hall, facing each other. Sakura looked like she was about to cry, but tried to hold it back. Syaoran heard the announcement from the speaker and took Sakura's right hand within his own.

"We have to say goodbye now.", he said. Sakura just nodded. It took her some time before she was able to speak. With a trembling voice, she said:

"Yes, I know. And I know that there is nothing that will keep you from leaving. But please, give me a call as soon as you arrive, ok?"

"Ok, I will.", Syaoran answered, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." , Sakura repeated his words.

Syaoran let go of her hand and headed towards the gate. Sakura watched him until she couldn't see him anymore. Then, she headed towards the exit of the airport, a single tear running down her cheek.

"Tadaimas." , Sakura said as she entered the house, trying not to sound sad.

"So the gaki finally left?" , Touya asked, coming from the kitchen.

"He is no gaki, onii-chan.", Sakura replied, "But he will be far, far away now."

"The farer the better.", Touya said.

Sakura said nothing and headed up into her room. On the way, she met up with Yue, who was just about to go into the library in the cellar.

"You're already back, mistress?", he asked.

"Yes, I am. But please, my name is Sakura.", she instructed him.

"Yes, of course.", Yue answered. "Is there something bothering you? You seem distressed."

"Oh,", Sakura said, "it's nothing, I just miss Syaoran."

"If there is something I can do for you, let me know.", Yue said.

"Thank you.", Sakura answered, "But this is something I have to get along with all by myself."

"Alright then.", Yue said and then continued his way downstairs.

Sakura entered her room and let herself fall on her bed.

"Did you say goodbye to him?", a voice asked. As Sakura turned around, she saw Kero floating in front of her.

"It was so hard.", she said.

Kero got a sad expression on his face and brushed her cheek with his hand/paw.

"You should try not to think of this so much.", Kero suggested, "Go downstairs and have some of your father's delicious meals."

"Yes,", Sakura said, "I think that would make me feel better."

So, she went downstairs and sat at the kitchen table. Fujitaka turned around and smiled at his daughter.

"I was just about to come upstairs and ask if you want some pancakes. I made them especially for you, cause you seemed to be in a bad mood the whole day.", he said.

"Arigato, otou-san.", Sakura answered and put on a smile, "You are really the best."

Fujitaka smiled and served her the pancakes. After she had finished, she thanked her father again by kissing him on the right cheek and then returned to her room and called Tomoyo with her cell phone.

"Hai, Sakura-chan?", the voice of her best friend said.

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan.", Sakura said, "How were your singing lessons?" "My teacher said I was good.", Tomoyo answered, "What about you? Did you escort Syaoran-kun to the plane?".

Sakura giggled. "I didn't escort him, we just said goodbye at the airport." "Do you feel lonely now?", Tomoyo asked.

"A bit.", Sakura answered, "I can't get used to the thought that he is thousand of miles away from me. I hope he will come back as soon as possible."

"Try to think of other things.", Tomoyo suggested, "Maybe you should turn on the radio."

"Hai, that's a nice Idea.", Sakura said, "Arigato, Tomoyo-chan."

"No problem, Sakura-chan.", Tomoyo replied, "That's what friends are there for. See you in school tomorrow, sayonara."

"Sayonara, Tomoyo-chan.", Sakura said and finished the call. Sakura turned on her radio and listened to the tunes. After a few songs, she really began to feel happier. Then, while the third place song of the Japanese Pop charts was just playing, the music suddenly stopped and instead, a female voice could be heard.

"We interrupt our program for a special report. We just received the information about an airplane that has crashed into the sea. The plane had left Tokyo airport for Hong-Kong one hour ago. Further information will follow soon.".

Sakura stood still, her eyes widened in shock. Did that woman just say that the plane Syaoran was sitting in had crashed? Was that really possible? She looked at Kero, who had been sitting on her bed.

"Did she really say what I heard her saying?", Sakura asked him.

"Y…Yes, she…she said 'Hong-Kong', that was what she said."

"This…this can't be true!", Sakura said, "Syaoran was in that plane, he can't be hurt, he can't be…"

"Don't even think of THAT, Sakura.", Kero instructed her, "The woman didn't say anything of dead people." Sakura sighed.

"Yes, you are right, Kero-chan. Maybe he is all right after all."

"We have to wait until we hear something new. Turn on the radio again." Sakura did as she was told and music filled her room. About twenty minutes later, what seemed like an eternity for Sakura, the news broadcast of the radio channel began.

"This is Tokyo City Radio News.", the female voice said. "First, new information about the plane crash that occurred a half hour ago. Coast Guard patrols arrived at the place the plane sank into the water about ten minutes ago. With them is our reporter, Shin Kenoda."

The voice of the woman fades and then, a male voice could be heard with the sound of a helicopter in the background.

"This is Shin Kenoda reporting live from one of the Coast Guard helicopters. Beyond me, there are a few pieces of the airplane, swimming in the dark water. The plane must have crashed into the sea very hard. One second, the divers are just coming up again. I am connected to the chief diver and he is saying that there seem to be no signs of only one survivor. … Ladies and gentlemen, this is maybe one of the greatest catastrophes ever. All the passengers of this plane were killed, about 150 people found their end within the cold water of the sea. This is Shin Kenoda, and I give back to the studio."

Sakura turned the radio off. She stood in the middle of her room and her body began to shiver all over.

"This…this…this can't be true.", she stammered, "Syaoran…he…he can't be…dead." Tears began to dwell into her eyes and she fell on her knees.

"He can't be dead.", she repeated, her voice trembling. Kero didn't know what to say. He flew towards Sakura, and tapped her slightly on the right shoulder.

"S…Sakura, I…I…", he muttered.

"Kero-chan,sniff, please,sniffplease tell me this isn't truesniff."

The tears ran down her face in an endless river. Kero couldn't help himself and started to sniffle.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan.", he said, "But…but it is true. Oh Sakurasniff, I am sorry."

He moved towards her an hugged her as tightly as he could. (AN:sniff ;; , someone got a tissue for me?sniff ;; I am sorry that I did this, but I had to sniff ;;)

A few moments later, Sakura and Kero were still in the same position, there was a knock at the door.

"H…Hai?", Sakura said through her tears. The door opened and Yue peeked inside the room.

"Mistress?", he asked, slowly moving towards her. "What is wrong with you?"

"It's…it's notsniff, it's not about me, Yue-sansniff.It's because of…because ofsniff Syaoransniff. He…he is…hesniff."

Sakura wasn't able to finish the sentence, because she burst into tears.

"Cerberus?", Yue asked, hoping his "brother" would explain everything, but Kero had fallen asleep on the floor.

Yue knelt down besides Sakura and took her face into his hands. He looked into her eyes, filled with tears and red from crying. He had never seen her like this, so sad, so terribly sad. He wanted to know what had made his mistress so sad. He wanted to know what he could do to make her smile again like she used to do so often. She was much more prettier when she smiled. Tears didn't fit into that pretty face. Yue moved closer, his lips near her right ear.

"Please, Sakura,", he whispered using her given name instead of "mistress", "please tell me what happened." Sakura sobbed.

"Syaoransniffis…d…dead." And then, she burst into tears again, letting herself fall into the arms of her moon guardian. Yue held her as comfortable as he could, feeling her shivering.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Sakura?", he asked silently.

"I…Iie, Yue-san,", she answered with her trembling voice, "just…just be here, will you?"

"I will always be here for you if you need me.", Yue said.

"Thank yousniff", she whispered, getting tired from so much crying. Yue lifted her up and carried her to her bed, sitting down on it while still holding her in his arms.

"This…this hurts so much, Yue-san." Sakura said. "Do have any idea of how much this hurts?sniff"

"Hai,", Yue replied, "I know very well how much it hurts to loose the one you love. Trust me, Sakura, I know this pain. But at least, you took your chance of saying goodbye to him. I never took the chance of saying goodbye to the one I loved."

"Yue-san…", Sakura stammered, "You didn't WANT to say goodbye to the one you loved, right?"

"Hai.", Yue answered, "I never wanted to do that. And then, it was too late."

Now, Yue also began to shiver as all the memories and feelings suddenly rushed through him. Suddenly, he began to feel very uncomfortable. He wanted to be alone, to hide from all this, to prevent his soul from the torture of the many, many years of pain. But he couldn't hide, not now. His mistress needed him, she wanted him to stay by her side and so he did. Sakura felt her moon guardian shiver.

"Yue-san?", she asked.

"It's nothing. Just a few old memories coming up."

"You must have been really sad, Yue-san."

"And for a long time.", Yue answered, his voice now almost trembling as much as Sakura's. He had the feeling of something really huge in his throat he couldn't swallow down. He shivered again, this time heavier.

"Yue-san…"; Sakura whispered, still trying to stop her tears, "If there is anything I can do to make you feel better, please let me know."

"Arigato, Sakura.", Yue said, "Would you…just be here?"

"Of course I will.", Sakura answered, "I will always be there for you if you need me."

The two hugged each other very tightly, to make sure that none of them would ever leave the other. And after a while, they both had fallen asleep within each other's arms.

As Kero woke up, he saw Yue and Sakura lying on the bed, arms wrapped around each other, soundlessly sleeping. He smiled as he silently flew over to the bed. He covered the two with the bedcovers and then went to sleep himself in his bed in the drawer. The last thing he whispered was:

"Saying goodbye to someone may be an end. But after an end, there will always be a new beginning."

AN: And that's it! I hope you don't hate me for letting Li die, but it had to be done. I hope you enjoyed this.

Japanese words:

Tadaima-I am home!

Gaki-brat

Hai-yes

Gomen-sorry

Iie-no

Wonder why Yue is living in the Kinomoto household? Read "Keeping a promise" to find out how this came to be.

Please, please, forgive me for letting Li-kun die. It's not that I don't like him. I just had to "get him out of the way" to make place for someone else in Sakura's life (guess who -).

Edit: This story had to be resubmitted, it was removed because of "Disregard for proper language". But there is absolutely nothing wrong with it. If you don't trust my word, I have also send this story to a native English speaking friend, who also found no major mistakes (you can contact her at or ).


End file.
